


Bad Language Words

by alexcat



Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Kinktober, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Natasha wanted Steve to talk dirty to her.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950220
Kudos: 64
Collections: Of Elves and Men





	Bad Language Words

**Author's Note:**

> I made a Kinktober list from several of them that I found on tumblr and one from Firecat.
> 
> This is the story for Dirty Talking.
> 
> As I am not particularly a kinky person, these stories will be rather mild in nature. More smut than kink and always a little love, even if it's just for one night.
> 
> The title comes from Maria Hill in Avengers: Age of Ultron.

Natasha knew that Steve loved it when she talked dirty to him. Sometimes the right phrase would send him over the edge. She also knew as quiet as she normally was, she was a chatterbox when having sex with someone she really liked and trusted. 

The thing was she liked for Steve to talk dirty to her, too, but he seemed to be a bit skittish about it. It wasn’t that she was picky about what he said. It was that he was afraid she would be. 

So what was she to do? Sometimes it was hard to have frank conversations about sex with men you were having sex with. They seemed to be the most fragile creatures on earth when it came to their dicks. 

She decided to check the internet and found some articles. 

_Talk to him about it, but not after sex._ M’kay, she could do that. 

The thing about talking to Steve about sex outside the bedroom was that he tended to be a little prudish, until she got him behind closed doors and naked. Then he was pretty much up for anything she wanted to try. He was in explicably shy, too, sometimes. 

Well, it was still worth a try. 

That evening after dinner, she and Steve took a walk. 

“I want to ask you something and if it makes you uncomfortable, then we won’t talk about it.” 

“Sure,” he said though he did look at her a bit oddly. “What you want to talk about?”

“You know how much you like it when I talk to you when we’re having sex?” 

Ack! There was the blush, but he nodded. “I do.”

“Why do you like it?” 

“It – well, I’m not sure. It just makes me feel like I’m pleasing you.” 

She grinned. “You do. I’d love it if you talked to me like that, too.” 

“But what will I say?” 

“What do I say?” she asked him.

“Hmmm, well, you tell me I smell good a lot. And you tell me if something feels good. You tell me what you want me to do to you.” He paused for a moment, then said, “And you say ‘Fuck’ a lot.” 

She grinned. “There you go. That’s what I want, too.”

He was still blushing a little. 

“So what thing turns you on the most when I say it?” she asked him. 

“I don’t know. When I’m close and you say ‘Come on, baby,’ it makes me shiver all over. Or when I do something and you moan ‘oh god’.” 

She put her arm around him and hugged his side. “Can we try?” 

He nodded. “I’ll do my best.”

Later that evening, Natasha slipped into Steve’s quarters. He was getting ready for bed. He smiled when she let herself in. He had on a pair of black shorts and a t-shirt. She had on sweats, black ones, but underneath, she wore very lacy black panties and a merry widow. For some reason, the thing made him crazy and she loved making Steve crazy.

He was freshly showered and shaved, and he smelled like heaven. She barely got in the door before he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. “I thought you’d never get here.” He picked her up and carried her to his bed. He deposited her on the bed and turned the light out. He lit a couple of lamps sitting in front of the mirror on the dresser. 

When he put on a playlist, it was actually hers, with lots of love songs from the 90s. Some of them were downright nasty – like NIN’s Closer, one of her favorites. Maybe she should have said this was exactly what she wanted him to say! 

He joined her on the bed. He pulled her close and kissed her again. “You really like that song?” he asked, grinning. 

“Fuck yes… don’t you?”

“It isn’t terribly romantic.”

“But it’s HOT, Steve.” She sang along with Trent Reznor _I want to fuck you like an animal, I want to feel you from the inside_. 

“God, Natasha,” he breathed as he grabbed her sweatshirt and yanked it over head. “Oh fuck!” he whispered when he saw the black lace. 

Natasha felt a little thrill run straight to her own sex at his words. 

He removed her sweatpants. “You look – hot,” he told her and she smiled. He was trying and she was getting turned on by the fact that he would do something he wasn’t completely comfortable with just for her. 

“Come here, Captain.” She motioned him to come lie beside her. “Off with the t-shirt. You can keep the shorts for a bit.” She ran her hand over the front of them, feeling his erection. 

They kissed for several minutes, then his kisses wandered down her throat to her chest. He pulled the straps down on her merry widow then kissed the pale skin above the black lace. He lifted her breast out and kissed her nipple then sucked it into his mouth. She was surprised as hell when he murmured, “Your tits make me crazy, N’tasha.” She might have slapped another man for the vulgar term, but from Steve’s mouth, it was quite arousing. 

She arched her back up and made a sound in her throat. 

He moved down and pulled her tiny panty off. She opened her legs for him and watched him move between her legs. “Tell me what you want, N’tasha,” he purred. 

“Lick me, baby,” she reached down and opened her nether lips for him. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he told her as he tasted her, lapping her wetness with the tip of his tongue. “And sweet. You taste like honey,” he said as he slid a finger inside her. He teased her clitoris with his tongue as she whimpered and moaned. He added a second finger then a third. She wrapped her legs tight around his head. Her first orgasm came only a few moments later. 

When she let him go, he let his fingers slip free and held them to her mouth. “Taste your cunt for me, N’tasha.” She sucked her own juices from his fingers. 

“What do you want, Steve?”

He moved up on his knees beside her head. “Suck my cock.” 

She grinned and reached for him. He was doing fine. She stroked him several times until his head as slick with precome then she licked it off, swirling her tongue over the head then around it, finally teasing the little vee on the underside before she slid her mouth down over him. 

“Oh god, N’tasha!” He put one hand on the headboard so he could fuck her mouth. He always loved doing this and usually completely lost control and this time was not different. He pushed deep as he could without gagging her over and over. “Coming! Oh god, it’s so – N’tasha!” And he came. Natasha swallowed and swallowed until he was done. He withdrew from her mouth. 

“I’m sorry, but I can never quite hold on when we do that,” he told her as he bent down and kissed her.

“Gonna be ready to ride again soon, Cap?” she asked him as he lay beside her. 

He grinned over at her. “You bet your sweet ass, baby.”

“That was bad, Steve. Really bad.” She laughed. He actually hadn’t done so bad so far in his dirty talking. She was really lucky that he did dirty things much better than he said them. 

She rolled over and ran her finger down his chest, all the way down. He laughed and pulled her on top of him.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
